Universal Studios Magique in France
Universal Studios Magique in France is a Universal theme park opened in 1964, and located in France. Universal Studios Magic Park Main Studio Entry * A Journey Through Universal Films and Its Licensed Properties Throughout the History - A dark ride which take guests through Universal films and its other limited properties. (1964) * A Journey Through HBO TV Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz - A motion-based AGV trackless dark ride that takes guests through HBO TV shows, has two separate vehicles called "Popcorn" (one that takes guests through live-action TV shows, like, Game of Thrones, True Blood, Freshman Year, etc.) and Kids n Family (the other that takes guests through childrens' HBO TV shows, like, Crashbox, Sesame Street, etc.), and hosted by Buster Moon from Sing, and Buzz from Beat Bugs. (2018) * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction (1964) * Universal Rocking Roller Coaster - A MACK Rides/Intamin/Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands (eg. The Beatles, ELO, Aerosmith), pop/disco singers (eg. Rick Astley, Michael Jackson), and various artists and bands (eg. Gloria Gaynor, Cyndi Lauper). (2003) * The Mummy's Horror House - An attraction mixed with a walk-through attraction and dark ride attraction focusing on all horror films from Universal Pictures, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over the Loud House" from The Loud House. (1999) * E.T. Adventure (1999) * Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2017) * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular (1999) * Jaws: The Ride (1999) * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios - A motion simulator ride that the guests fly through Universal Salem Resort with celebrities, animated characters, Harry Potter characters, and Transformers characters. (2018) * Life Will Be a Musical - A 3-D musical film starring Steven Spielberg, Max, Duke, Nintendo characters, Buzz from Beat Bugs, Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Mel, Simpsons family, Nickelodeon characters, Cartoon Network characters, BFDI characters, Lazy Town characters, Buddy, Darnell, Manny, Sid, Diego, Blu, Jewel, Peanuts characters, Ferdinand, DreamWorks characters, Sesame Street Muppets, VeggieTales characters, and MLP characters. (2018) New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1999) ** Snoopy the Musical (1999) ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2000) ** Annie: The Musical (2002) ** Shrek: The Musical (2006) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure (2021) * NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. (2014) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Flying Theater Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. (2018) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2001) * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! (1995) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. (2018) * Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) (2004) Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. (2001) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. (1999) * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. (2003) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. (2001) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. (1999) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. (2014) * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2010) Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park. (2018) * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. (1999) * Twister... Ride It Out (1996) * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. (1991) * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. (2003) Town Square * Universal/20th Century Fox/Columbia Pictures/Paramount Pictures/ Warner Bros. Pictures Film Festival (2025) * Universal Cinemagic (2018) Brazil * Rio: A Bird's Journey (2011) * Rio: Amazon Jungle Adventure (2011) * Fast Five: National Dom Torreto Day (2011) Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. (1999) * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights (2001) * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. (1999) * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. (2003) * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park (1999) * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. (2003) * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN (1999) * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No (1999) * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. (1999) Hill Valley 1885 * Bison Rodeo (1999) * Bald Eagle Prey (1999) * Delgado Mine (1999) * DeLorean Transport (1999) Hill Valley 1985 * Back to the Future: Time Twist (1999) * DeLorean Transport (1999) Hill Valley 2015 * Race Through the Future (2015) * DeLorean Transport (2015) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2012) * Flight of the Hippogriph (2012) * Dragon Challenge (2018, when the ride is relocated from the Orlando park.) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (2018) * Mythicarousel (2018) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. (2014) * Ministry of Magic (2021) * Untitled Motorbike Rollercoaster inspired by Hagrid's Bike (2020) * Untitled MACK Rides Inverted Powered Coaster (2020) * Untitled SFX Coaster (2020) Universal 20-Realm Animated World Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids (1964) * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (1964) * Yellow Submarine (1968) * Planet Coaster: The 4-D Experience (2018) * Tooniversal Moments (2018) * Buster Moon and Buzz's Philarmagic (2020) Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4D - An attraction mixed with a 4D film and a motion simulator ride, and based on the show with the same name. (2018) * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster - An Intamin Accelerator Coaster with songs from Beat Bugs. (2018) * Beat Bugs Talent Show (2018) Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2015) * Super Silly Fun Coaster (2015) * Minions Trio Coaster (2015) * The Road to VillainCon (2016) Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin (2008) * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride (2008) * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror (2018) * Stu's Disco Coaster (2008) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl (2008) Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. (2010) * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off (2010) * Death Drop (2010) * Happy Little Elves in Panda Land (2010) * Krusty's Giant Wheel (2010) * Krusty's Haunted Condo (2010) * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth (2010) * Radioactive-Man: The Ride (2010) * Scratchy's Flea Dipper (2010) * Tavern on the Scream (2010) * Tooth Chipper (2010) * Tunnel of Love (2010) * Unoriginal Log Ride (2010) * Viking Boat Ride (2010) * Wet & Smoky Stunt Show (2010) Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters ** SpongeBob 4-D (2004) ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue (2010) * Fiery Fist of Pain (2008) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere (2018) * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. (2015) * Rock Bottom Plunge (2008) * Escape from the Haunted Condo (2013) * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride (2008) * Mrs. Puff's Boating School (2008) * Jellyfish Flyers (2008) * The Great SpongeBob TV Special Ride (2018) Cartoon Network Planet * Mojo's Robot Rampage! (2016) * Twisted with Bliss (2016) * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem (2016) * The Amazing Ride of Gumball (2013) * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster (2016) * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride (2018) * Robin Flyers (2013) * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster (2013) * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey (2013) * Starfire Flight (2013) * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure (2013) * OK K.O!: Level Up! (2017) * Let’s Play Sports! (2017) * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake (2013) * Finn Flyers (2013) World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox (2008) * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox (2008) * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox (2008) * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox (2008) Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. (2013) * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA (2013) * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA (2013) * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No (2013) * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride which is a clone of the versions at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Studios Detriot. (1995) * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. (1995) * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. (1995) * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- TBA. (2017) * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. (2016) * Dino-Vision 3D- a 1995 3D film TBA. (1995) * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. (2016) * The Land Before Time Movie Theater (2017) Lazy Town * The Revenge of Robbie Rotten with Sportacus & Stephanie - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion-based dark ride based on LazyTown. (2007) * Lazy Town Singing Competition (2006, 2014) * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. (2006) * Lazy Town Extra: The 4-D Experience (2008) Greasepit * Inside and Out of Greasepit - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion simulator ride based on Buddy Thunderstruck. (2018) * Out to the Race and Back - a Premier Rides steel enclosed launched coaster similar to Revenge of the Mummy, but inspired by Buddy Thunderstruck. (2018) * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile: The VR Experience An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. (2018) Land of Ice Age * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall (2006) * Buck's Flying Dinos (2009) * The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age films (2017) Snoopy Studios * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. (1999) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (1999) * Lucy's Crabby Taxi (1999) * Linus' Blanket Flight (1999) * Sally Brown's Love Stuff (1999) * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster (1999) * Marcie's House (1999) * Schroeder's Music of Magic (1999) * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster (1999) * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts (1999) * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt (1999) * Shermy's Adventure (1999) * Pigpen Roadsters (1999) * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp (1999) * Woodstock Flyers (1999) Spyro's Kingdom * Spyro's Quest (1995) * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Quest (2000) Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss characters. (2001) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride (2001) * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride (2001) * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. Map Info: Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company (2001) * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. (2001) * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (2001) Big Idea Land * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. (2016) * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. (2006) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Flight of the Rockhopper (2006) Equestria * The Fantastic World of My Little Pony- a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. (2018) * Journey Through Seaquestria- a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. (2018) * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster (2018) The DreamWorks Experience * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride - A dark ride with the same technology from Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2017) * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure (2016) * Trolls Live! (2017) * Shrek's 4-D Adventure (2003) * Enchanted Airways (2006) * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey (2012) * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey (2013) * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale: The VR Experience - An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. (2018) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride inspired by Madagacar. (2010) * Madagascar: Mad Pursuit - A Gerstlauer Launched Infinity Coaster inspired by the third Madagascar film. (2013) * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride - A motion simulator attraction based on the TV show: All Hail Exiled Julien. (2018) * Home: The Ride (2016) * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party - An indoor dance attraction with songs, like, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!, Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake, and Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles. (2016) * Captain Underpants Flight - A B&M steel flying launched roller coaster. (2018) * Go, George Beard! - A motion simulator ride. (2018) Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle (2020) * Warp Pipe Transport to Worldwide Odyssey (2020) * Star Fox: The Ride (2020) * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? (2020) * Kirby Round Ride (2020) * Wet play area (2020) * Hyrule Castle attraction (2020) * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience (2020) * Warp Pipe Transport to Mushroom Kingdom (2020) * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster (2020) * Jungle play area (2020) * Pokemon Training Academy (2020) Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks